Fantasies
by Takachu
Summary: ComaShipping! Rated M for content! Satoshi has his first wet dream and naturally, his friends are there to witness it.
1. Chapter 1

Fantasies  
by Shin

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.  
Pairing: ComaShipping (Shinji x Satoshi), one-sided PikaShipping.  
Warning: Well, look at the rating.

---

"OH!" Satoshi jerked awake with a start; his eyes shot wide open. After gathering himself together he glanced around at his surroundings only to find himself in the clearing they'd stopped at the night before to get some sleep. It was just him, and he came to realize that it was just a dream ..... and that his sleeping bag was all sticky and wet.

Well, it wasn't exactly _just_ him, which he soon came to realize discontentedly as he noticed his two best friends staring at him in horror. Well, Takeshi not so much as Hikari, whose face displayed the look of utter shock and terror as she clung to Pikachu, who looked equally surprised.

"What's wrong?" Satoshi asked, sounding pretty much as clueless as ever, regardless the fact that it was his own doing. "And why's everything so sticky?"

"Uh... Satoshi. I think we better have a man-to-man conversation," were the first words that flooded out of Takeshi's mouth. "Hikari... just go practice for a contest or something. Just... go distract yourself."

Hikari numbly nodded her head, her expression not changing as she nervously stood up before turning and running off out of sight, Pikachu still in grasp.

"Takeshi?" Satoshi stared up at him, his wide eyes blinking in innocense.

The Nibi gym leader sat down beside him and didn't say anything for a long time, thinking of the best way to approach this conversation. Finally he took a big breath and began. "Satoshi, my friend. It looks like you've had your first wet dream."

"Wet dream? What's that?" Satoshi looked, if possible, even more puzzled than before.

"Well... you see, when a boy becomes a man, or rather, I should say teenager, he begins having sexual fantasies, whether he wants to or not. This often happens in your sleep when you're most vulnerable and you would usually dream about sexual encounters with someone you're sexually attracted to and that affects your actual body."

Satoshi interrupted him. "What? Sexual fantasies? That sounds something exclusively for you, Takeshi. Normal people don't have those." His look turned into one of disbelief.

Takeshi gave him a nervous one in return. "Uh... actually, no. It happens to almost every single normal male once he hits puberty."

"Well, now that I think about it..." Satoshi paused, appearing deep in thought before continuing, "the dream was kind of ..... explicit and..." he dared not continue that sentence, hoping that his friend got the message.

"It must have been since it drove you to a huge orgasm."

"What? HUH!?" Satoshi then realized that the wetness was indeed from his own boxers and a massive blush covered his face. "OH MY GOD HIKARI SAW THAT!"

"It's okay, it's okay. She'll get over it I'm sure," Takeshi tried to comfort him. "But... who was in your dream that had you so aroused?"

Satoshi blushed at Takeshi's choice of words. He didn't fully understand all of this terminology, but his mind had decided to get the gist of it, making him, in turn, embarrassed by the whole conversation and situation he'd unintentionally gotten himself into. "It was..."

---

Hikari stared ahead of her at a naked tree, completely traumatized, for a few seemingly long minutes. Her mind slowly caught up with her and she began to calm down from the fact that she'd just seen her friend have an orgasm right beside her.

"But... who did he dream about?" A blush covered her face. "Perhaps... could it have been me!? Oh my god! This is so awkward!!" She held her hands to her cheeks desperately willing that blush away.

"Pika?"

"This is so wrong!! Oh my god, that pervert!" She paused in her thought. "But then... who else?" She glanced back towards where she'd come from, genuinely curious, yet at the same time afraid to find out in case it actually _was_ her. Taking a deep breath and deciding she'd given the two enough time, she slowly but cautiously headed back. And having the excellent timing that she had...

"It was ..... Shinji."

And she went back into that state of horror, this time twice as strong. And this time, Takeshi's reaction seemed to match hers, leaving Satoshi, once again, in loss.

"What?? Hey at least it wasn't someone like ..... Hikari. Or Joy. Or Shirona._ That'd_ be disgusting!" His mind added, 'They're _girls_!!!' At this, Hikari wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or insulted. Pikachu, though, was definitely displeased.

---

Eventually, after laundry and breakfast, Hikari and Takeshi had come to terms that Satoshi was sexually attracted to his rival, even though Satoshi was convinced that it was just their burning rivalry that had him all fired up about Shinji. Unfortunately for him, his two so-called best friends were already deep in their own plotting against him. And just his luck, the devil himself happened to show up later that day. Or rather, they were the ones who happened to cross him while he was relaxing and fishing, probably looking for some maxed IV water pokemon.

"Oh, Shinji! It's so great to see you!!" Hikari greeted with a plotting grin that was mirrored on Takeshi's face.

"It's been so long since our last encounter, hasn't it?" Takeshi added.

Shinji had a lot to have suspicion about. He also noticed that Satoshi, instead of desperately trying to get his acknowledgment as a good trainer, seemed to be trying to hide behind his two friends.

"Uh... Takeshi, Hikari... Shouldn't-we-be-going-to-the-next-town-I-hear-the-contest-is-tomorrow," Satoshi quickly blurted out in a run-on as a blush covered his cheeks while he desperately pulled at Takeshi's arm, which further confirmed Shinji's suspicion. The Tobari City pokemon trainer also took note of Pikachu's deadly glare thrown in his direction.

"Something's up," he said nonchalantly, although he was highly curious now.

Hikari continued grinning at him. "Nothing's up. Why would you think something's up? Satoshi just has something to ask you!" She suddenly exclaimed, pushing Satoshi forcefully in front of her, with a strength that she just shouldn't have had. This forced Satoshi to come face to face with his rival.

"Oh! Hikari! We're supposed to go find some firewood to start up a fire at our campsite. Let's do that while these two talk about Satoshi's-sexual-fantasies! Bye!!" Takeshi hurriedly explained before grabbing Hikari and Pikachu and running off with them – the latter against his will – before Satoshi could even utter a single word in retort. He nervously turned to Shinji, desperately hoping that he didn't catch Takeshi's last words, "umm..."

"Sexual fantasies?" Shinji asked calmly.

Satoshi's face reddened further, in both embarrassment and slight fury. "NO! Takeshi's a liar!! I-don't-have-sexual-dreams-about-you!!!"

"He didn't say you did," Shinji pointed out, still sounding pretty nonchalant about this, although this newfound information Satoshi had just leaked made him grin on the inside. "And I don't see how you could even dream or sleep. It was far too hot last night."

Satoshi noted that Shinji mentioned nothing about his 'sexual dreams' remark and wondered if Shinji believed him. "It... it was pretty hot. But you _are_ wearing that warm sweater ..... that you probably take off before sleep..." Mental pictures of Shinji undressing flooded his mind and he couldn't push them out.

"What did you want to ask me?" Shinji asked, though he knew that that had been a lie. He refused to show any interest yet.

Satoshi's heart half sank, seeing the other's lack of interest, and half filled with relief. "I... um... where... how..." he stuttered, failing to come up with a question.

Shinji turned to stare him down, provoking him to produce the nonexistent question.

"Uhh... I... when did Manyuura learn that amazing metal claw?" Satoshi stared at Shinji with fake amazement in his eyes.

"...Manyuura should normally be able to learn metal claw." Shinji pulled back his fishing equipment.

"Ah! ..... I...know! But..." Satoshi couldn't come up with anything as Shinji stood up to face him, suddenly towering over him. "What?" A maniacal grin appeared on his rival's face, making Satoshi even more nervous. "What are you doing?" he asked in a panic, backing up as Shinji seemed to advance on him.

"Is it true? Did you reach an orgasm to thoughts of me defeating you?" He advanced further. "What was I doing in your dream? Were my pokemon pummeling yours to the ground? Is that what you get off on?" He stopped as Satoshi tripped on a branch and fell backwards into a sitting position, desperately pressing back but being stopped by the base of the tree blocking his way. He stood over the other's retracting body.

"I... no! What!? That's sick!!" Satoshi denied, face completely gone red.

Shinji knelt down before him and knelt forward until his hands were on the ground on either side of the boy's body. "Then what did I do to you in your dream?" He continued leaning forward, inches separating their faces. He brought one hand up from the ground to Satoshi's cheek, forcing him to look up. "Did I... lean in like this?" he asked, while demonstrating. He then moved the other hand away from the ground as well. "Did I..." The hand slid down Satoshi's virgin body to a place that no one had ever touched before. "...touch you like this?" Shinji grinned at the other's inability to deny. "Did I _violate_ you in inappropriate ways?"

"Shi-Shinji...!"

The trainer from Tobari City couldn't control the pleased dominating emotions he was feeling, and didn't really care now. "Did I... kiss you like this?" He pressed his lips to Satoshi's and groped the front of his pants with his hand, bringing life to Satoshi's more private parts and forcing a moan out of him. He parted his lips and sucked on the black-haired boy's bottom lip, encouraging him to open up. Noticing that Satoshi didn't fully understand the gesture, he sneaked his hand past the other's pants and boxers, grabbing the raw flesh and forcing a loud moan out of the boy that he immediately swallowed up, pushing his tongue past the now parted lips and thrusting it down his throat.

Satoshi's hands gripped onto the grass that was growing out of the ground beneath him and pulled on the poor patches that were unlucky enough to have grown in that exact spot. His mind was spinning as pleasure took over his body and he just wanted Shinji to drive him over the peak. He felt the other use his free hand to unbutton his jeans to make access easier. Breathing was becoming a problem, as Shinji's tongue was forcefully dominating his mouth, raping it of every single untouched millimeter that it had. Satoshi put a hand up to Shinji's chest and pushed at it slightly, pleading for some air. The other seemed to pick up on this and broke the kiss, watching Satoshi gasp for air as he himself licked his lips in satisfaction.

"Shi.....Shinji, what are you...?" Satoshi began as he watched Shinji pull back completely and use both hands to push his pants down his thighs, along with the boxers, revealing his inappropriate parts. "Ah! Cover that up; someone might see!!" Satoshi exclaimed in horror, subconsciously grasping Shinji's shoulder.

"Cover it? Okay." Before Satoshi could realize what Shinji was thinking, the mauve-haired trainer had his lips pressed to his growing arousal, slowly moving them teasingly down the length and refusing to part them yet.

"Ah! What are you... mmmm...!" Satoshi shut his eyes tightly, unable to take the sight as he felt Shinjis lips slightly parted as they reached the tip, taking that bit of skin in and sucking on it. "Stop it, I'm gonna..... aahhhhnnnnnmm," he moaned, biting his lip to drown the loudness of it. He didn't want Shinji to stop. And Shinji seemed to know that as he wrapped a hand around the rest of Satoshi's length and began to stroke him. Much to Satoshi's displeasure, he removed his mouth from the area, bringing it back up to the Masaran boy's lips and kissing him once more. Oh how Satoshi loved the feeling of those kisses. His hands snaked around his rival's neck, getting lost in his thick mauve locks and pulling Shinji closer as he felt the speed and pressure of the hand gradually increasing, coming closer and closer to bringing him over the edge. "Ah...! Shinji, I'm really close...!" Close to what? If he'd been able to think logically right now, he probably wouldn't be able to answer that. But this had no logic to begin with. With one final pump, he let out a long high-pitched moan that was swallowed by Shinji's mouth covering his, while he exploded into an orgasm, ejaculating his essence all over for a good moment. It took him a while to catch his breath and come about, and when he did, he looked up into Shinji's pleased eyes. He blushed again. "I... That..." He could no longer look at the other and lowered his face in embarrassment again.

Shinji didn't let him though, and lifted it for another kiss. "Did it feel good? Is that what I did in your dream?" he asked between kisses.

"Shinji..." Satoshi could only moan his rival's name, unable to come up with a good response that didn't sound too rhetorical between the kisses. Finally Shinji pulled away from his lips and gave him some space to pull himself together. "Why ..... why did you do that?" the Masaran boy asked, blushing furiously at having to ask that.

"Why not? You wanted it. _I _wanted it." Shinji paused, grinning at Satoshi dangerously. "Next time I might not stop there though."

"What...!? What does that mean!?" Satoshi squeaked in horror, his mind too innocent to grasp and accept the concept of what Shinji was saying. But suddenly, he couldn't wait for this 'next time'.

---

"Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu glared at Hikari and Takeshi, as they sat around their camp grounds.

"Don't worry, Pikachu," Takeshi tried to calm the mouse Pokemon down. "We wouldn't dare put Satoshi in any danger."

"PIKA!!!" Pikachu was still highly displeased.

"But _Shinji_? Really? I still can't believe it." Hikari was still in surprise. She knew Satoshi should've started having such thoughts long since, but it came so suddenly, and as a younger girl, she couldn't help but be a _little_ freaked out by all this.

"Well..." Takeshi began but wasn't able to finish.

"Pikapi!!!!!" Pikachu suddenly dashed. The two trainers turned around to see Satoshi coming their way, catching the mouse pokemon as it jumped into his arms. "Pi_ka_!" it seemed to scold him, still looking rather angry and displeased.

"Ah... sorry to worry you, Pikachu. I'm fine, see?" He smiled at the pokemon, but unfortunately that same smile didn't go for his two human friends as he turned a deadly glare towards them. "I'M GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!!"

"Ah... I think it's time we run," Takeshi said, as the two of them stood.

"Yep," Hikari agreed and they ran ahead.

"Hey, wait up!! Get back here!!!" Satoshi yelled, giving chase after them. "I'm not done with you two!!"

He had to do the laundry _twice_ that day. At this rate, he would run out of underwear, no matter how many his mother had packed for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasies**  
by _Shin_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this show.  
**Pairing:** ComaShipping (Shinji x Satoshi)  
**Warning:** Well, look at the rating.

---

**Chapter Two**

Satoshi moaned as his wrists were held constricted above his head by a rope. His legs were being forced apart by the body behind him as he sat on his knees on the satin black bed sheets. His body was exposed as hands encircled him from behind and explored his flesh, gradually trailing lower and lower down from his chest to his stomach to his groin, building up his excitement. Lips attached onto his neck from behind, grinding teeth lightly against the sensitive skin and sucking on it until it left a mark, as the skilled hands worked up an erection.

Suddenly he was roughly turned over onto his back and the lips met his before he could even look at the person on top of him – not that he needed to in order to know whom it was. His legs were pushed apart as a hand played around with his entrance and suddenly...

"Eeeeeeh!!!" a loud, shrill, high-pitched scream resounded through his head and woke him up from the dream. It'd only been a dream.

"What!? What happened!?" Satoshi was immediately awake and alert, thinking that something dangerous must have happened, to have interrupted his fantasies like that.

"Satoshi!!! I'm never sleeping near you again!!" It was Hikari and she was giving him the most terrified, and at the same time deadly, look he'd ever seen on her.

"What? What'd I do?" By now, Satoshi's forgotten all about that dream and was more focused on why his friend was annoyed by him like she was.

"What'd you _do_!? 'Ohhh Shinji! Put it in me! I want your big hard...' ..... Oh you get it!!" Hikari was full-out glaring at him after having had the need to actually _repeat_ what Satoshi had, according to her, said in his sleep.

"What's going on here?" Takeshi asked, approaching them while rubbing the sleep out of his own eyes. He'd been sleeping a little distance away this night and Hikari mentally berated herself for not thinking of doing so herself. Although, it technically has been about two weeks since this instance had happened so there was no way she'd known it'd happen again now. Takeshi noted the deadly red blush that'd taken over Satoshi's face and figured for himself that Satoshi wouldn't be able to answer him.

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on! Satoshi's becoming a total _pervert_ and dreaming about _sex _really loudly while I'm right _next_ to him! This should be illegal!" Hikari pointed an accusing finger at Satoshi while indirectly scolding him like that. "From now on, separate rooms! When we're at a center, I'm not sharing a room with him! And if we're outside, I'm keeping as far away as possible!" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away, pouting at the fact that once again her innocence had been corrupted by Satoshi's finally reaching his puberty.

"Well, what do you want me to do!? I can't control it!!" Satoshi yelled back, still blushing but trying desperately to fight it off. "Besides, it's _your_ fault for leaving me alone with him last time! Then at least it'd probably have passed by now!!" He did make a point.

"Satoshi had a dream about Shinji again?" Takeshi asked to clarify, which reinstated Satoshi's blush. "What was it about?" He saw the look the two gave him for a mere two seconds before quickly correcting himself. "I mean, besides sex, of course. Do you know why it's about _him_ and not someone else?"

"How should I know? Why don't you ask Shinji? He's the one who sneaks into my dreams like that! That creep," Satoshi replied, trying to reclaim his innocence by blaming it on Shinji.

"Why are you so attracted to him?" Hikari asked. "He does nothing but call you names and get into arguments with you over your pokemon training."

"I... I'm... _attracted _to him? What do you mean? I'm attracted to him because he's a strong trainer, of course." And Satoshi was now back to square one: ignorant, naïve Satoshi.

"Attracted doesn't mean..." Takeshi began but paused, thinking his words over. "_Sexually_ attracted, she means. If you're having these dreams about him, then it's most likely because you're sexually attracted to him. Not because he sneaks into your dreams, Satoshi."

"Um... well..." Satoshi blushed again. "I mean... What's not to like?" He lowered his face to hide it in embarrassment. "I mean..." he lowered his voice, "he is pretty _hot_..."

Takeshi suddenly had a concerned expression on his face. "Satoshi, be careful. Don't let him play around with your feelings." Hearing this, Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Satoshi asked, clueless.

"Pikapi..." Pikachu sighed, having been listening to the conversation from behind Satoshi, a bit disturbed. Satoshi turned around and brought Pikachu onto his lap before turning back to his friends for answers.

"You and Shinji are rivals, but despite the fact that you always argue, lately it seems as if you actually... like him a lot," Takeshi said, choosing his words carefully as he tried to understand Satoshi's emotions while the one in question himself couldn't do so.

Once again, Hikari nodded in agreement before continuing for him. "You might not realize it, but the way you've been acting whenever he's brought up into conversation really makes it seem as if you like him a lot." She put two fingers under her chin as she thought. "Like last week, we accidentally brought up Shinji's name when we were saying something, and you thought we saw him and started looking for him."

"Well, I mean... Of course I like him. Despite his cruel training tactics and his insults, he's a great trainer. And what's not to like about a great trainer? Especially one I haven't even _beaten_ properly yet?"

"You're missing the point," Hikari said with a sigh.

"Put aside training right now. How do you really feel about Shinji as a person?" Takeshi asked.

Satoshi took a moment to think it over. Pikachu stared up at his face in anxiety. Finally he answered. "Well, he's mean to me, yes. And I'm not exactly nice back to him when this happen, but I do _try_ to be nice to him. But when he says something like 'useless brat' to me, it doesn't really sound that mean. I guess I'm kind of used to it and it's who he is and ..... the words kind of sound good coming from him and he's kind of..." Satoshi trailed off, blushing again as he noticed his friends staring at him. "And um... I like when he looks at me. Because then I know he's looking at _me_ and not at something or someone else. And... I felt good when I got Hikozaru because I knew it used to be Shinji's and I got something that used to be Shinji's. Well, I mean, of course I wanted to help Hikozaru out and everything, but also before that, when I felt like I was actually _bonding_ with Shinji's pokemon right in front of him... I kind of feel like it might have made him jealous... or... I-I don't know! Don't ask me such complicated questions!"

"Satoshi," Takeshi spoke once the Masaran trainer was done speaking. "Don't let Shinji use you for his own personal gain. I wouldn't put that past him." An unreadable expression overtook his features. "Last time, we kind of joked around about it, but now I kind of regret it. I don't know what the two of you did—**nor **do I want to know. But, be careful, okay?"

Satoshi nodded, smiling carelessly. "Don't worry! It's alright! As Hikari always says," he smiled sheepishly, trying to use Hikari's own words against her.

"Well, let's head to a Pokemon Center to heal up our Pokemon. There's a town nearby, in the direction we're heading."

Both Satoshi and Hikari's moods brightened at the change of topic. "That sounds great! I'm tired of sleeping outside."

"Yeah!" Satoshi agreed. "And we can finally get closer to getting to my last gym battle!"

"Or my next contest!"

The three headed on to the next town, awaiting what would meet them there.

---

"Joy! Please take care of our Pokemon," Satoshi said as he put his monster balls and Pikachu on the tray to be taken into the care unit. Hikari and Takeshi had done the same before Joy appeared at the front desk.

"Certainly!"

No sooner than she said this, Takeshi was down on his knees before her making his endless vows and declarations of love to her, waiting for Greggle to poison jab him. Satoshi backed away as soon as this happened and muttered an 'I'll be right back' before making his way down a hallway to the left, away from Takeshi's everyday emotional display.

With a sigh he walked down that narrow hallway, looking for a restroom. He hadn't woken up with a good start that morning because of Hikari and therefore had never gotten the release he wanted while he was asleep. The ropes and the constrictions he'd felt in his dream replayed over in his head now, becoming a vivid memory. "Oh man... something's wrong with me..." he muttered, and quickened his pace, spotting a restroom sign pointing around the corner. He rushed there and just as he was about to open the door, someone opened it for him from the other side, making him accidentally walk into that person in his rush.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! I wasn't watching—Shinji!?" The blush from earlier that day returned full force as he was now face to face with the center of their earlier conversation. "I-uh... what-what are you doing here?"

He could see the look of amusement dancing around behind Shinji's eyes. "It's a Pokemon Center. Trainers come here. I'm a trainer," Shinji pointed out, before a smirk settled on his face. "What, not happy to see me?" he added, noting that it was just the two of them—no annoying blue-haired penguin trainer and no annoying all-knowing Pokemon breeder to tell Satoshi what to do.

"I... n-no, it's not that. It's just, um..." Satoshi felt tongue twisted on his words. He didn't have to try too long though, as Shinji suddenly pulled him in and shut the door, pressing Satoshi's back against it while turning the switch on the doorknob.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" the Tobari City trainer said in a deep voice, face very close to Satoshi's, speaking into his ear.

"U-um... yeah," Satoshi stuttered, pressing closer to the door, if possible, as if it would protect him from Shinji's advances. "I... I need to pee," he quickly said and tried to walk past the other, but wasn't granted that freedom.

The smirk on the mauve-haired trainer's face widened. "Something tells me that wasn't the reason you headed here," he said quietly into the Masaran trainer's ear. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He pressed his lips to Satoshi's for the first time in two weeks. It felt really good, Satoshi noted. And he wasn't one to reject something that felt good, so he let the other do it, moaning quietly as Shinji's tongue pushed past his lips and began re-exploring his long neglected mouth.

Shinji pushed a leg between both of Satoshi's until his knee was against the door, forcing the black-haired boy's legs apart, which brought images of the dream back to Satoshi's mind, making him moan louder, though it was still muffled by Shinji's mouth on his. He placed a hand on Satoshi's stomach, resting it there for a while before sneaking it up past the rim of the boy's shirt to touch his skin. Suddenly, though, he broke the kiss and pulled back enough to stare into Satoshi's eyes.

After waiting for Shinji to say something for a long minute, the Masaran boy spoke himself. "Wh-why'd you stop? So suddenly..."

An actual smile appeared on the other's face, bringing a blush to Satoshi's face without much effort. Finally, Shinji spoke, in the same deep and compelling voice. "As tempting as it is, I'd rather not do this here. I _am_ staying here overnight though, so if you're interested..." Satoshi wasn't sure what he was saying when he felt Shinji's hands over one of his own. The action made him feel so jumpy and anxious that he didn't notice what Shinji put in his hand until after he left. Giving Satoshi one last look, Shinji opened the door and walked out, as if nothing had happened.

After staring after him for several good minutes, Satoshi finally looked down into his hand to see what Shinji had left him—a room key.


End file.
